


In Our Bedroom, After the War

by waywardrogue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 02:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2252259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardrogue/pseuds/waywardrogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick writ based off the sing with the same title by Stars</p><p>(don't read this)</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Our Bedroom, After the War

"When you went away, you were just a kid. If you lost it all- and you lost it- well we'll still be there when the war is over..."

Sirius was barely an adult when he'd lost it all. Just over twenty one, James and Lily dead, he had cornered Peter in an alleyway-- had wanted to know why, why, why their friends, their best friends, the people Peter had always been close to--

Casual elegance. Dark hair. Stormy gray eyes. Looks that we're so enthrall in graded in twelve years spent behind bars. What would Remus think? Sirius was being carted away and what had always been a dubious grasp on sanity was lost. They said he was mad. And what of his place? His little home where he had begged Remus to stay every night, the bedroom they shared-- 

That morning, it didn't seem so bad, they had plans for the day, they were trying to make the most of this time of war. That morning, Sirius had rolled over and kissed Remus good morning, he was grateful so grateful they were still there, even if there was the strain that there was-- war was taking its toll. They both had work to do that day. Then they would----

But no. No, things turned sour and then James and Lily were- and Sirius had about lost it as he hunted Peter down, he had to know--

Sirius was surrounded, disarmed- he should've tried to get away but what good would that do? He wondered, as he was dragged to Azkaban without trial, thrown in a dingy cell, wondered about Remus. What would Remus do? He had never been the spy- had Remus doubted him too?it was hard to tell when they had so rarely seen each other-- one last night with Remus that was what he had--

Was it even that? Those memories would seem so distant before long, he was doomed to rot in here. But he was innocent. He was innocent. He never hurt any of his friends, though now a rage, a desire for revenge against Peter was burning in his chest, somewhere below his heart. It hardened the organ-- metaphorically, of course-- and Sirius felt so aged. But the cunning of his mind, the natural penchant for that behavior gave way to a grand plan, years along. He was going to escape this prison, if only to commit the murder he had been sentenced for.


End file.
